Memories
by SW11615
Summary: He looked familiar to her and his name confused her. There was something about her that left him thinking. Unfortunately neither could remember very clearly why that might be. You guys are no help. I ask you if you want a sequel and I don't get a useful reply.
1. Chapter 1

Jahara remained silent as she assembled with a group of dragoniods. 'Great!' she thought. 'I'm stuck with a bunch of boys.' It wasn't really that bad, only four other males, but it would have been nice to have another female with her.

She had just been in a big battle. It felt good to use her skills but seeing a castle that she had been a frequent visitor to get destroyed, losing her activator and having to take from some common warrior who had lost his life, and nearly losing her cards had made for a bad day.

All in all, it wasn't too bad. One of her teammates had fractured his wrist due to falling debris. But something about him caused her to be nervous. He seemed familiar as if they had met before, a long time ago.

The general was there long enough to tell them who he was, what their mission was, and make sure that they knew the rules as most of the group members were young. Once he had left, Jahara and the three others relaxed. They were traveling straight from the battle field to earth and there was not a single one among them who had not been affected some way that day.

"Well,"said one of the guys, "do you think that we should introduce ourselves to each other?"

"Shut up, Circus Boy! Do you think that everyone just wants to talk randomly after a day like this?" Jahara nearly yelled.

He took a step back, quite appalled at what he'd just been called. "My name's Ave not Circus Boy!"

Jahara didn't stick around very long to listen to him go cuckoo. She just went to her, locked the door, pulled her boots off, took her weapons out as well, and sat flustered on her bed.

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. "Circus Boy, go away!" she said as sternly as she could.

"I'm not Ave, I promise," a gentle voice replied. Jahara looked up in surprise.

'That's the guy who fractured his wrist' she realized. She got off of her bed and opened the door slowly.

"Whats your name?" he asked, when Jahara was out of the room.

"I'm Jahara," she replied being suspicious of him.

"Jahara,"he repeated just to make sure he knew it. "I'm Luka."

Jahara was surprised when she heard the name. It really sounded familiar. "How is your wrist feeling?"

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier but it's still annoying."

"I'll bet it is. I can't really imagine what it would be like, trying to fight with something like that."

Luka barely managed a weak smile. "It could have been worse. I've got to go. It's past curfew and the general made it clear that being out past curfew when there isn't a battle to fight is a big no-no. Goodnight Jahara."

"Goodnight Luka."

After closing her door, Jahara sighed. It had been a long day but she wasn't tired. So she reached into her bag and pulled out something that no one was to know about. A small and simple photo album lay in her hands. It contained pictures of her and her dad along with a few of her mother. "Oh, Dad, I miss you, and wish I could have said bye to you."

**(Well, when I had made plans to do a story about how Luka and Jahara meet, this wasn't what I had on mind. But I like this way better than my original idea. Next chapter will be mostly from Luka's point of view. Feedback please! What did you guys think about the nickname I made up for Ave? I thought it was hilarious.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Luka sat on his bed, thinking about the conversation. Before he had gone and talked to her, he was tired but now he just couldn't stop thinking about her. 'She looked familiar, but now the name sounds familiar,' he thought.

He tried to relax on his bed, struggling to find a position that would agree with his wrist.

The next morning, he woke up tired but didn't show it. Luka made his way to the kitchen, to help out, in whatever ways possible, even if it meant keeping Ave from trying to do something to Jahara and quite frankly that was all he had to do. Ave glared at Luka but didn't dare do anything as that would mean messing with a more advanced warrior.

Luka took occasional glances at Jahara during breakfast, trying to figure it out. 'I should remember but I don't.'

After breakfast was over, an announcement was made that they would be arriving at the base in mere moments. So in other words, it was time to clean up in the rooms if a mess was made. That didn't sound like a lot of fun though. Luka struggled trying to close his bag.

'This is a nightmare! Why wasn't I more careful?' Luka suddenly became aware of a set of hands, helping him get his bag closed.

"Are you okay, Luka?." Jahara asked.

"I'm just being slow in getting ready to go."

"That makes sense. Trying to do stuff when injured is not fun or easy."

"It sounds like you know from experience."

"Not me personally but, someone else."

"Who?"

Jahara tensed. Obviously, it was a subject that she didn't like touching on. "My dad. He busted his leg when I was five. Mom was gone so we had trouble coping. We didn't have any family to assist us. It was as horrible time."

Luka considered her story. To go through that at such a young age just sounded horrible. He almost made a comment but an announcement came through the speakers saying that they had just gotten to the base. "Time to go," Jahara said.

Luka looked up a little as she stood up. He was so surprised that he didn't notice her take his bag with her. When he noticed, he smirked. "Okay, it's game on, Jahara."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jahara run! Get out of here!"Jahara looked at her dad, horror crossing her face._

_"I'm staying with you, Dad. I want to help."_

_"Darn you, child! It's too dangerous for you here. Get out of here while you can." Jerad couldn't glance at his only child. If he turned his eyes away from the enemy that he was facing, it could be dangerous."_

_The opponent smiled an evil smile. "Tai Chi Gal Dry!" A plague of dryness spread and Jahara ran, frightened. She got far away from the battle scene and collapsed_.

Jahara pulled out of her daze, shocked. 'Why do I have to remember that moment?' She thought. She was heading to the training stimulation room to practice and that memory had been bothering her since early that morning.

In an attempt to clear her head, Jahara activated the stimulation system and started practicing, not aware of Luka watching her. She just didn't care too much about what was going on around her.

After practicing for over an hour, Jahara collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. "That was really intense." If Jahara hadn't been so worn out she would have jumped.

"Luka, you've been quiet."

"I usually am. Was something on your mind?"

"No." Jahara didn't feel like spilling the truth. The only problem was that with how she was feeling and her being on the ground wasn't helping.

_As Jahara collapsed something actually someone dropped out of a tree by her. She wasn't responding very well when whoever it was asked her who she was and if she was okay. He picked her up and carried her somewhere._

"Jahara? Jahara, are you okay?"

Jahara snapped back into reality realizing that Luka was still there. "I just zoned out for a moment. I'm okay."

Luka nodded then held his hand as a friendly gesture. Jahara accepted and he helped her up to her feet. "Thanks, Luka."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Well, I'm excited to see some reviews. I was beginning to think that posting stories has been a waste of time. And also, if I'm not clear about things that you want to be specified it doesn't do much for me to just get told that you are confused. I don't know what is confusing and so I can't try and fix the problem. Lastly, I just want to make sure that you guys know that this story is going to be switching off between Luka and Jahara's points of views, unless I say otherwise.)**

Luka shook his head later on as he thought about what happened. 'No doubt she was lying. She had something on her mind.' He took a look at his wrist which had healed well. There was a tiny scar left from the debris but other than that there was no sign that it had even happened.

It was late evening/early night time and as far as Luka knew, someone was out on a retrieval mission. It didn't really matter to him at the moment, though. He was just unnerved by the look he had seen in Jahara's face. 'Oh well, it's getting late so might as well not focus too much on that.'

He did get to sleep easily but he didn't sleep well.

_"Are you okay?" The girl didn't respond. "Hey, who are you?" Again, she didn't respond. Nervous about who she was and what had seemed to have frightened her, the boy picked her up as carefully as he could. The girl didn't even fight or struggle when that happened. Somehow that just made him more nervous. As quickly as he could, he carried her to his little home._

_At home, the face of his young sister greeted him. "Hey!" she said ecstatically. Then when she saw the older girl in her brother's arm She almost freaked. "Who is she?"_

_"I don't know, but she seems ill and hurt. She needs help." He placed the girl in his bed and grabbed a thermometer. "Crap! She's really sick!"_

Luka woke in a cold sweat. "Why?" he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Jahara walked through the Luftdrake back to her room. It had been a rather successful night. She had gone out on a mission with Garnia. The tigeroids they had faced had been not able to hold up very well. A card a had been collected and a couple tigeroids had been eliminated. General Vicious had been pleased.

Despite that, she couldn't find joy that there had been success. Her mind was still in chaos from what happened in the training room. As she passed Luka's room, Jahara heard something. "Why?"

She paused, surprised. Why what? Was something bothering him? She shrugged and went to continue on her way back to her room but tripped herself. "Umph!"

Alarmed, she scurried into shadows but not before Luka was out of his room to see what was going on. "Jahara, what are you doing out past curfew?" He sounded like he might alert the general about it.

Jahara didn't hide her annoyance with his comment. "I just got back from a late night mission and by late I mean very late." That was a good point. It was about two thirty.

"Sorry," he said. He looked like he hadn't done a lot of sleeping, and sounded it too. Jahara didn't dare ask though.

She almost made a random comment but footsteps alerted them to someone approaching. Neither one knew if it was Garnia or Vicious. Luka grabbed Jahara's hand and pulled her quickly into his room and closed the door.

After waiting for a moment, Jahara became aware that Luka was still holding her hand. "Luka, I'm not mad or anything but why are you still holding my hand?"

"I didn't realize I still was."

The footsteps got louder then they stopped. In fact the way they had stopped suggested that whoever it was, heard them. "Quickly," Luka whispered. "It probably is the general. If he catches us, we'll be in a lot of trouble. Tai Chi Yi Move!"

As Jahara got transported back to her room, Luka dove as quietly as he could back into bed. The door opened and Vicious looked in. Luka stayed quiet until Vicious closed the door and left.

Jahara quickly got ready for and into bed when she was in her room. Sighing in relief, she thought about what had just happened.

As both Luka and Jahara settled in for the night they whispered the same thing: "That was too close."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Cyborg, I know that Luka doesn't have the move card. But in episode 23 did any of the tigeroid warriors actually own the wall or ball card?)**

_The young boy watched the young girl as she slowly got very ill. She was running a really bad fever and often was dehydrated. He couldn't get her to talk about who she was, where she was from, and what was happening. His little sister had to be kept a safe distance from the elder girl in precaution. He wasn't interested in dealing with two sick girls._

_Slowly, or so it seemed, the hours turned into days mad the days into weeks. For a month, she was really sick. Then she made some incredible improvements. After a week of her making improvements, the boy figured that he could try talking to her again._

_"Hey, what's your name?" he asked._

_The girl looked up at him with tired eyes. "My name is-"_

Before the name was said, Luka woke up. "Why do I keep having dreams about her?" As he laid back down to go to sleep, the wake up bell rung. "Really?"

He got ready for the day but couldn't get his mind off that girl. He didn't forget when he practiced in the stimulation room and he certainly thought of her as he took down a tigeriod in battle and collected a card.

Later in the day, Luka passed by Jahara as she left the stimulation room. One look at the tiredness in her eyes and Luka nearly jumped out of his skin. They were the same tired eyes of that girl from his dreams. 'Jahara is that girl from so long ago?' he thought, flustered.


	7. Chapter 7

Jahara made her way to the airship, slowly. She was out and had just taken down a tigeroid; a younger one at that. Her best guess was that she had been about eighteen. There hadn't been a Tai Chi but Jahara had been out because two of the boys were getting super annoying.

Once on ship, Jahara smiled for a split second. Then, suddenly a hand went over her mouth and an arm went around her waist. She nearly screamed but was able to hold it back as she was guided to a back room. In the room, the door was closed, the lights left off, and whoever was holding her left go of her.

"Who's there and what do you want?"

"Jahara I need to speak with you."

Jahara was surprised to hear Luka's voice. "Well, you didn't have to make it seem like you were going to kidnap me. Had I been able to, I would have attacked you."

"Sorry about scaring you like that. Would you listen now?" Jahara nodded unable to get a word out.

"I think we might have met before the war."

Jahara stepped back in surprise. "What do you mean Luka?" she said in a dangerously calm voice.

"We would have been teenagers when this happened but I found a girl who was tired and dehydrated. She wouldn't respond when I talked to her so I took her home. She came down with a bad fever that came close to taking her life away. When she did recover, I went to ask her name but someone arrived at the home looking for her. He said that he needed to take her away. You and that girl share a lot of similarities, the same hair color and style and the same tired look to name some."

Jahara was stunned.

_Jahara sat listening as a conversation was carried. The man who had taken her away was talking with someone who wanted to take custody of her until she would no longer be considered a minor. She only had a few months but until then, she was a minor and was to be treated as such._

_After listening to the grown ups bicker for nearly thirty minutes, she had enough. Jahara pulled out her activator, a card and activated it, not calling out the usual call. When it was activated, she used it to make it look like someone was attacking someone in the building. Of course she had to get her card and activator put away quickly but when the occupants were distracted, she ran away to the home she had grown up in. "Dad, I need you. Where are you?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Luka couldn't see everything but he saw enough to know that Jahara had zoned out a little bit and was surprised.

Then she spoke. "Goodness, it was you."

"What happened?"

Jahara paused probably to think of how she was going to say whatever it was that she was going to say.

"It all goes back to my mom. Before I was born, she was as happy as anyone could get. Then shortly after I was born, she was kidnapped. She was gone till I was seven years old. Dad, with the help of one of his closest friends found her. She had been taken by her parents who horribly abused her. My grandparents got arrested and Mom's cards and activator were confiscated as a safety measure."

She quieted down, thinking. Luka looked at her face. He could have sworn there was a tear or two running down her face. When she spoke again, her voice had broken. 'Yep,' Luka thought, 'she's crying.'

"When I was thirteen, she got her hands on some cards and an activator. She attacked Dad and I during dinner. Dad told me to run away and I didn't want to. When I didn't he said 'darn you child' which really hurt because, we were the best of friends and he only says that if he is very angry. Mom activated Gal the dry card and then I ran. The plague of dryness had been too much. That was the last time I have ever seen him."

Luka felt bad hearing the story. It didn't seem right that a child so young should have to see something like that happen. "What happened to your parents?"

"Mom died in the battle but only because someone came to help Dad. He disappeared shortly afterwards. No one knows where he went or even if he is alive. It was difficult to accept that he was gone and that I didn't have a living family. Once in a while, I wonder if things could have gone differently if I had stayed and tried to help but he's gone and I can't change it so I try not to worry about it."

Luka thought about it then had his train of thoughts interrupted. "How's your sister?"

**(Guess what! I have awesome news. Unfortunately, though, I don't know if it is true but my brother who is a TCC fan (he actually got me into it) told me last night that season 3 in English is being worked on. He said he got the news via YouTube. I haven't been able to find it but if he's correct, we fans who are not happy about season three in English not being out have reason to be excited. I hope he's correct.**

**On a second note, this story is almost finished. It will probably be just one more chapter, maybe two. But, I'm thinking of doing a sequel. I haven't decided. Do you guys want a sequel? If I do a sequel, it most likely would explain what happened to Jahara's dad. **


	9. Chapter 9

That night Jahara stayed up late looking at her secret picture album. It was late and quite frankly what happened after Luka learned what had happened those long years ago was not quite what they expected.

A tigeroid ship was in the area and attacked the dragonoid ship. Luka and Jahara had won. That hadn't been too surprising as the tigeroids were still suffering the lose of their Tai Chi.

"Okay Dad; I may not have you but I'll try and make you proud."

With that Jahara stood with a fire burning in her eyes.

**(Okay since no one has said yes to a sequel that means I shouldn't do one right? This is the last chapter. Memories is done. I should do a sequel but no one seems to want one so no sequel unless someone pipes up. And as to my other stories, I'm being slow and for that, I apologize.**

**Oh Cyborg you're reviews were funny. I don't know if what my brother said is true and unfortunately, he easily misunderstand things so he may have... well you know what I'm trying to say.)**


End file.
